Recently, with the spread of wireless devices supporting wireless data communication, such as smart phones, the efficient use of wireless resources has become a technical issue as well as a social issue. Among the technologies that reflect the demand, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication that performs direct communication between wireless device users without going through the evolved Node B (eNB) (or a base station) and the network has attracted much attention.
D2D communication that is performed in the wireless network may not only increase the efficiency of the wireless resources, but also reduce the power consumption of the devices and the network, and expand the service area (or the coverage) of the wireless network. In addition, D2D communication can efficiently distribute the load of the eNB due to the support of mass content, using the proximity of the devices.
The D2D communication may be spread in the physical application in a variety of ways such as Mobile-to-Mobile (M2M) communication, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Terminal-to-Terminal (T2T) communication and Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication.
During Scheduling Assign (SA) resource allocation based on the D2D communication or the communication in the cellular system, competition may take place between D2D terminals (or D2D User Equipments (UEs)). Therefore, there is a need for a scheme of allocating resources so that SA may not collide.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.